Betrayal
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Set when Torn was a Krimzon Guard. Erol has just been promoted, and makes a shocking discover about Torn's loyalties. Torn x Erol slash don't like don't read. Rated T for later chapters. Chapter 7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Torn x Erol**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JAK AND DAXTER**

**Chapter 1:**

Erol sighed, and looked out of the palace window. He had just been promoted to Head of the Krimzon Guard. Torn had also gone for the job, but he had lost out. Erol was wondering how Torn felt, and decided to go and look for him. He passed Ashelin in one of the corridors. She was the Baron's daughter, and she also was in the Krimzon Guard. Torn was supposedly having a relationship with her, but Erol knew better. Torn was in a relationship with Erol. It wasn't a proper one – mainly physical. Erol sighed. He had been hoping that his promotion wouldn't affect his relationship with Torn in any way. He didn't want to hurt Torn. Erol stopped in a bar for a drink. He overheard part of a whispered conversation, and instantly recognised one of the voices as Torn's.

"... Knew it would be him." Torn grumbled. "Tess, it's happening."

"Are you sure? You might just be paranoid." Someone said, who Erol assumed was Tess, as he looked up, and saw a blonde woman sitting with Torn.

"Yes I'm sure. I told you the Baron didn't trust me. Now I have proof." Torn snapped.

"Is this really about the underground?" Tess asked, holding Torn's hand across the table.

"What do you mean?" Torn asked, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Is this just because you're annoyed you didn't get promoted?" Tess asked. Torn laughed.

"Tess... I'm relieved I didn't get promoted... I don't want to Baron Praxis's bitch." Torn laughed. "And besides, if he found out I was a traitor at a level that high he'd kill me personally."

"Oh. Are you going to leave the Krimzon Guard?" Tess asked.

"Not yet. When I have solid evidence of what he's up to. Erol's promotion has worked in our favour – I can press him for information." Torn said. "He trusts me."

"You're going to hurt his feelings." Tess said.

"Do you think he has _feelings_?" Torn asked.

_Ouch._ Erol thought. _Of course I have feelings._

"Everyone has feelings." Tess said. Torn shook his head.

"No. Not Erol. He's a sick bastard. He gets pleasure out of people being in pain." Torn said.

_Is that how people see me?_ Erol thought. He left the bar, not wanting to hear anymore, and fighting with his conscience. He should tell the Baron. He would tell the Baron in the morning. Erol headed back to the garrison for the night, wondering when Torn would eventually get back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_I'll confront him._ Erol thought as he heard the key turn in the lock of the front door. He was sitting with his feet on the coffee table in the billet he shared with Torn. Cardboard boxes were piled in one corner, as Erol was packing and moving to accommodation suiting his new rank.

"Packed already?" Torn asked, throwing himself down on the sofa, next to Erol.

"I'm moving out tomorrow." Erol replied, flicking through the TV channels in disgust. There was never anything good on.

"Oh yeah. Congratulations." Torn said. An awkward silence crept into the room. Torn began to stand up.

"Torn?" Erol asked as Torn began to stand up. He sat back down.

"What? I want to go for a shower." Torn said.

"Who was that girl you were with? I stopped by the bar for a drink and saw you with her." _This sounds more like I'm jealous then trying to make a point... I'm not jealous though. So what if we enjoy each other's company?_

"Oh you mean Tess!" Torn realised. _Fuck_. "She's an... old family friend."

"You looked pretty close." Erol said. His words came out spiteful.

"Are you jealous?" Torn asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"No!" Erol spluttered. "She can have you! It's not like we're an official couple!" Torn laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going for a shower now." He stood up, and headed to the bathroom, whistling.

"I overheard the conversation you were having with Tess." Erol blurted. Torn stopped, and turned around.

"What conversation?" Torn asked casually.

"The one where you said I was Baron Praxis's bitch... and that I'm a sick bastard who gets pleasure out of seeing other people in pain. Oh yeah, I forgot... you also said I have no feelings! How I trust you, and how you can press me for information." Erol spat. Torn's eyes widened with horror.

"I was... upset about not having the promotion... honestly." Torn looked away.

"Just upset?" Erol's eyes narrowed.

"Yes." Torn snapped.

"Good. Make sure that you're on time in the morning." Erol smiled. "I'm doing a full inspection... the Krimzon Guard is going to change now I'm in charge."

"Whatever. I'm going for my shower now." Torn said, and went into the bathroom, throwing clothes off as he went.

_I'll get you to confess your dealings to the underground to me... all I need is time and a good plan._ Erol thought to himself, as he heard the sound of rushing water from the shower, and curses from Torn.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU USE ALL OF THE HOT WATER?" Torn complained, storming into the main room of the billet just wearing a bath robe and shivering violently.

"I was dirty... a hot shower was nice... and I got a bit carried away. Erol shrugged. "Besides, I didn't think you would be coming back here in a hurry."

"You bastard." Torn said, shaking his head. "Of course I would be back if I've got duty tomorrow!"

"Sorry. You can have a shower in the morning when the water reheats." Erol said, and walked past Torn. "I'm going to bed now. You can join me if you want."

"Why not? This could be the last time." Torn said, following Erol. "Besides, if I refused you could always pull rank on me."

"I might have to anyway." Erol grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Hurry up!" he started undoing Torn's bathrobe as he shut the door behind them.

**well? it's a bit longer than the first chapter and it took me a while inbetween coursework**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Erol awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower. He moaned, and pushed his face deeper into the pillow.

_Torn must've got up early then._ Erol thought, crawling out from under the crumpled bed sheets. He looked at the clock.

"Fuck." Erol swore, and walked into the bathroom. He ran the cold tap, and splashed water on his face.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Torn smiled.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Erol asked, still groggy.

"Nope." Torn said and continued washing himself.

"It's fucking 06:45." Erol said bluntly. "We have fifteen minutes to get to roll call."

"Well its ok for you to be late, isn't it? You're head of the KG, remember?" Torn said, grabbing a towel and stepping out of the shower.

"Yes but it's not for you!" Erol said. "You're just a captain, and it'll mean I have to punish you AND you'll be setting a bad example, as will I if I'm late!"

"Chill Erol." Torn said, drying himself off. "It's not like you'll be sacked after one day."

"Humph." Erol said, and started brushing his teeth. Torn hugged him from behind. Erol sighed, and pushed Torn away. "Not now. You'll distract me. Go and get dressed."

"Fine." Torn said, and walked out of the bathroom. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Roll call, inspection and then I've got some errands to run." Erol said.

"And after that?" Torn asked, pulling on a shirt.

"Lunch, and then maybe some... entertainment... provided my errand goes well." Erol grinned evilly.

"What do you mean by 'entertainment'?" Torn grinned.

"Not with you! It'll be a job!" Erol snapped. Torn laughed.

"Jeez Erol, why are you so serious?" Torn asked. "Just chill out."

"I'm serious because I am now in charge of the KG... and we have five fucking minutes to get to roll call!" Erol snarled, and stormed out of the door. Torn followed him in silence, wondering what the 'entertainment' would be.

Torn fell into the squad next to Ashelin. She gave him a quick smile, and then focused on what Erol was saying.

"... You are going to be the face of the Krimzon Guard. We are going to recreate ourselves, become a force that people should and will fear." Erol said. "We are going to crush the underground." He watched Torn for a reaction. Nothing.

"Commander, why do we want people to fear us?" Ashelin asked.

"Because if people fear us they are less likely to break the law." Erol replied. "This city needs to be controlled, and we will be the ones to do it."

"But..." Ashelin started to say.

"Silence." Erol said. She shut up. "Now, I have to go and run an errand. Split into patrols and go to your area of the city. If all goes well, after lunch shall be our first action as the new Krimzon Guard. Dismissed!" Erol said. He walked away from the rabble of Krimzon Guards. Ashelin walked over to Torn.

"Who does he think he is?" Ashelin asked.

"The new commander of the KG." Torn said, walked out of HQ with her, to patrol the city streets. "You've got to admit he's got the power."

"Yes, but it sounds more like my father talking." Ashelin said. "I'm still surprised you didn't get the job."

"Yeah well, if that's what I have to be like he can keep it." Torn said. "I didn't think he would be like this... determined to crush the underground."

"You know something about the underground." Ashelin said.

"A bit." Torn shrugged. They walked in silence some more.

Erol found the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, and walked in, instantly wrinkling his nose. The smell was awful. He walked over to the bartender.

"I'm looking for a man named Krew." Erol said.

"What for?" the bartender asked.

"Business. Now stop asking questions or I'll shoot you." Erol snapped. The bartender looked surprised at Erol's threat.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't see him right now." The bartender said. Erol drew his gun.

"Don't worry its fine. What would a Krimzon Guard Commander want with me anyway?" Krew asked.

"I need to discuss a business matter. I was told you were good for information." Erol replied. _My God that is one fat man!_ Erol thought to himself.

"Very well, come this way." Krew motioned and Erol followed him into a back room. He sat down at the table, Krew at the opposite end.

"I want information on the underground." Erol said.

"What makes you think I have dealings with them?" Krew asked. Erol passed a pile of cash across the table. And Krew's face brightened with greed. "Well, there is a drop being made later."

"Where?" Erol asked, pushing more money across the table.

"The slums. The agents will be easy enough to spot for someone as experienced as you." Krew said, obviously hoping for more money.

"Thank you." Erol stood up and left the room. He called Torn up on the comms system.

_"Yeah?"_ Torn answered.

"Meet at the slums after lunch. Make sure you bring a cruiser." Erol ordered.

_"What's going on?"_ Torn asked. Erol could detect the worry in his voice.

"Don't you worry about that... just meet there after lunch, ok?" Erol asked.

_"Yes sir."_ Torn ended the call. Erol smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see how Torn would react to watching members of his precious underground die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"This place STINKS. What are we doing in the slums?" Ashelin asked.

"Will you shush? The whole point of hiding is to make sure you're not spotted!" Erol hissed. Ashelin pulled a face.

"So who are we hiding from then?" Torn asked.

"We were informed by a... reliable source that the underground would be making a drop here today." Erol replied. Torn didn't react. "So now can you both shut up and look for anyone suspicious."

"What about the guy that looks like he's dealing drugs over there?" Ashelin pointed out. Erol shook his head.

"No." He replied. "We're concentrating on the underground."

"But we're meant to arrest drug dealers!" Ashelin protested.

"Shush!" Erol hissed. "Wait... they're not dealing drugs... look at the symbol on the packets." Erol pointed. Torn and Ashelin looked around the doorway they were hiding in. They had the symbol of the underground on them. Erol drew his gun, and started towards them, flanked by Torn and Ashelin. The two underground agents looked surprised when they saw Torn.

"What can we do for you, Commander?" one of them asked. Erol snatched the package from the man, and ripped it open.

"What's this? Plans for the underground?" Erol asked, and back-handed the man. "Tie them." Ashelin and Torn tied the men together.

"Do you want me to fetch the transport sir?" Ashelin asked.

"No. We're going to make an example of these men." Erol replied. He looked at Torn, whose face was whiter than usual.

"Are we going to kill them?" Torn asked. Erol stared at the two men they had apprehended.

"Yes." Erol replied.

"They have the rights to a trial." Torn said. "We don't have to kill them."

"We are going to make an example. Show the underground that the KG will not tolerate this. We will show them how strong we are." Erol said. "We want the underground to fear us." Erol made sure the two men were facing him, and he took a couple of steps backwards, his pistol pointed at them.

"This is wrong." Torn hissed.

"This is the _Krimzon Guard_." Erol said, and shot both of the men. "We'll dispose of the bodies. Put them in the transport." Erol ordered, and walked towards where the transport was. Torn and Ashelin went over to the bodies. Torn noticed the package on the floor, and picked it up. He put it in his pocket, and noticed Ashelin watching.

"You're part of the underground, aren't you?" Ashelin asked. Torn looked around and nodded.

"I couldn't protect my men." Torn said. "Erol already suspects me. I'm going to leave the KG soon."

"I understand." Ashelin said. "I don't want to be a part of this." She gestured to the bodies. Torn nodded grimly.

"I'm not going to be a part of this." Torn said.

"When you leave I'll stay in the KG. I'll keep an eye on things for you." She said. Torn nodded. Erol walked back over to them.

"Are you two gonna load these bodies up or are you just gonna stand there yapping all day?" Erol asked. Torn and Ashelin sighed, and dragged the bodies to the transport, Erol walking critically behind them. They arrived back at Krimzon Guard HQ, and Ashelin left Torn and Erol to sort themselves out.

"That was wrong." Torn said.

"They deserved it." Erol said. "They're working against the system."

"Then maybe the system is wrong." Torn said. He was determined to win this argument. Erol's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'the system is wrong'?" Erol asked.

"We should be working together – those propaganda speeches the Baron makes are a load of shit, both you and I know that." Torn said. "Join the Krimzon Guard, serve your city... become a murderer." Torn mocked.

"It is not like that." Erol growled.

"Well your new _improved_ KG seems to be... oh look, the underground. Let's shoot them instead of offering them their rights to a trial." Torn snarled.

"We needed to make an example, prove we are not pushovers and that we will NOT tolerate law breaking in this city!"

"So we're going to turn to tyranny?" Torn asked.

"If you don't like it then go." Erol snapped. They both lowered their eyes. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"Yes you did." Torn replied. "If I leave you'll just replace me."

"I couldn't replace you." Erol said softly. "I have a meeting with the Baron. We'll talk later, ok?" Erol asked.

"Sure... I'll come over and help you move in to your new flat." Torn said.

"Erm... thanks. See you later." Erol said, and walked off. _I can't let him go yet. It'll hurt too much... I need to distance myself from him first._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"You wanted to see me sir." Erol said, as he walked into the main hall of the palace. Baron Praxis was already waiting for him.

"Yes. I'm impressed; you took out two members of the underground." Praxis said. "How did you know where the drop was being made?"

"I used Krew as an informant... it wasn't hard to get him to talk. What do you need me for?" Erol asked.

"I have a... meeting with the metal head leader. Seeing as you are my right hand man now, I decided you should know this." Praxis said.

_We're dealing with the metal heads?_ Erol thought. That went against everything. The hologram of the metal head leader appeared, taking up the table it was projected on to.

"The next eco shipment will be ready son." Praxis said. "You can collect it tomorrow."

"We will... I have some information for you Baron Praxis." The metal head leader said. He caught sight of Erol, standing just behind Praxis. "Who is he?"

"The Commander of the Krimzon Guard, Erol." Praxis said. "What is this information?"

"Soon, there will be a boy arriving in Haven City, coming through a time rift. He may be useful to you... seeing as all of your other candidates have died. I will give you the exact time and place soon." The metal head leader said, and cut off the call.

"Why are we dealing with METAL HEADS?" Erol asked. "I want an explanation."

"Calm down commander. We are going to get rid of the metal heads." Praxis said.

"You've lost me... we're giving them eco!" Erol exclaimed.

"We lure them into believing they have the upper hand, and then we use the dark warrior." Praxis said.

"Dark warrior? I've heard rumours of some sort of experiments." Erol asked.

"Yes. We've been taking people in and injecting them with dark eco, to see if we can create a new weapon." Praxis said. "So far the dark warrior program has failed, but this young man the metal heads spoke of may be a success."

"Wait... they know we're planning to destroy them?" Erol asked. He was getting a headache trying to piece all of this together.

"They just think we are doing eco experiments. This dark warrior will be your weapon against the metal heads." Praxis said. "You are now involved in this program. DO NOT tell anyone else in the KG."

"Yes sir." Erol said. He guessed he would understand it all eventually, and the idea of dark eco and its effects in these people was intriguing. "Sir, I believe there is a traitor in the KG – someone working for the underground."

"Really? What makes you think that?" Praxis asked.

"Gossip and the fact the underground is always one step ahead. I was trying to flush the traitor out earlier, with the situation in the slums." Erol replied. _I know it's Torn... I just need to prove it._

"Commander, find this traitor. I want his blood." Praxis demanded.

"Yes sir." Erol said. "I have to go now... I'm moving into my new accommodation." Erol said. Praxis waved him away dismissively, and Erol left the palace, heading to his new flat where Torn would be waiting for him with his possessions.

-----------

"Just put that one over there." Erol said, pointing to the living room. He liked this flat. It was big, comfortable and modern. Much nicer than the one he shared with Torn.

"Ok." Torn said, dragging another cardboard box through the door. "Jeez, do you know how empty my flat is now? I actually have room for my stuff!" Torn said. Erol laughed. It was true that his possessions had taken up most of their flat, so at least Torn could have some space now.

"So what do you think?" Erol asked.

"It's nice, but I wouldn't know what to do with all of the space." Torn said. "What did Praxis have to say?"

"Nothing important." Erol shrugged. Torn raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask anymore. He knew Erol wasn't likely to tell him anything.

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Torn groaned, as he looked out of the door at more boxes that were waiting outside.

"I don't know... but it gives you a work out." Erol said.

"I don't need a work out." Torn grumbled. "Not after I went to the gym earlier... Ashelin sped up the treadmill."

"Well, maybe she thought you could use a work out." Erol shrugged. "Will you stop pulling faces at me if I make you a coffee?"

"Yes... and get some chocolate biscuits." Torn said.

"Deal." Erol grinned. "But you can bring in a couple more boxes first." Torn groaned, and went to bring in more of the boxes.

"You owe me a massage!" Torn shouted from outside.

"... and you owe me a new door frame! Look at all the scratches you made!" Erol exclaimed. "You can pay for that!"

"With what money?" Torn asked. "I haven't got any of my overtime pay yet."

"Really?" Erol asked. "I haven't either. The system probably hasn't been updated."

"Yeah. How's the coffee and biscuits coming along?" Torn asked, throwing himself down on the sofa, still in bubble wrap from the move.

"Do you have any patience?" Erol scowled, carrying in a tray with two coffee mugs and a plate of biscuits. "I had to unpack the kettle and the mugs and the biscuits and the plate and the tray."

"Sorry!" Torn said. "But you offered it so I wanted it."

"It's going to be different now." Erol said. "I'm going to be working more."

"Where did that come from?" Torn asked, drinking some coffee and burning his tongue. "Damn that's hot."

"What you said about offering and you wanting it. It just made me... think of us. We won't be able to spend as much time together. I have other duties now." Erol replied, putting his mug down on the floor.

"Oh. You mean the sex." Torn said. "It doesn't matter... I have a girlfriend anyway."

"Yeah, but you don't spend that much time with her, and you seem to forget that when you're with me." Erol said.

"That's because... never mind." Torn said.

"Tell me." Erol said.

"I have to go." Torn said.

"No you don't... you were gonna stay here tonight." Erol reminded.

"Oh yeah." Torn remembered. "I'll go and continue unpacking." He got up, and walked out to bring more boxes in. Erol sighed. He hated how secretive Torn was.

**What do you think? It's longer than the others because I spent more time on this. R & R please guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Torn couldn't sleep. He watched Erol's chest gently rising and falling, the peaceful expression on his face. Torn wondered what he was dreaming. Erol had everything – he was head of the KG, second only to the Baron, meaning he could get away with everything – even murder. Torn felt his hands shaking with the anger at Erol. He had killed two members of the underground in cold blood.

_There should've been a trial._ Torn thought to himself. He felt sick. He slid out from under the sheets, and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stared at himself in the mirror, the facial tattoos, the dark red hair, and his cold blue eyes. He sat down on the floor, his back pressed against the stone cold wall and his head in his hands. He heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Torn?" Erol asked through the door.

"What?" Torn replied.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm just feeling a bit sick. I might go out for a walk."

"Ok. I'm going back to bed."

"Night." Torn listened as Erol's footsteps faded away. Torn unlocked the door, and went back into the bedroom. He picked up his clothes from various corners of the room, and pulled them on. He kissed Erol on the forehead, and left the flat. The night air was cool and refreshing, as Torn headed towards the port. Someone must've tipped Erol off about the drop, and he had a good idea who.

-----------

Torn reached the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, and went inside. It was still open, the last few drunks at the bar. Torn pulled up a stool, and motioned for the barmaid to come over.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Where's Krew?" Torn growled.

"Erm... he's asleep." She replied.

"Go and get him." Torn ordered.

"I... I can't." She said.

"Why not?" Torn asked. The barmaid looked terrified.

"Are you a gangster?" she asked.

"Look at my face – do I look like a gangster?" Torn asked. The barmaid was REALLY starting to get on his nerves.

"Are you a cop? Has Krew done something wrong?" she asked gleefully. "Is he in big trouble?"

"I don't know. If you go and get him for me I can sort it all out. Tell him Torn wants to speak to him." Torn said. The barmaid hesitated.

"Alright." She said. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry up." Torn called after her. The barmaid came back downstairs, and walked behind the bar.

"He'll be down soon." She said.

"Thank you." Torn said.

"What do you want?" Krew asked, floating downstairs on his hover chair.

"You dobbed in my boys." Torn said.

"Did I?" Krew asked.

"Don't play dumb with me... you told Erol about the drop." Torn said.

"Ah yes. I remember now." Krew said. "He paid very well."

"You sold him information!" Torn snapped.

"Be lucky I didn't sell you out! He probably would've arrested me if I hadn't given him what he wanted." Krew said. Torn was quiet.

"I don't want you to sell any more information to anyone." Torn said. "If you do, I will make you sorry." Torn left the bar, heading back to his own flat. He looked around it. He wouldn't need any of it any more. He was going to leave the KG in the morning, whether or not Erol tried to stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Erol was furious. Torn was late, or he just wasn't showing up. Erol paced up and down, Ashelin watching him.

"Where is he?" Erol snapped.

"I don't know." Ashelin shrugged. "You used to be his alarm clock."

"Not true. He used to be mine." Erol said. "Come on, we'll go and check out his flat."

"Fine. I'm sure we have other things to be doing though." Ashelin said.

"Then I'll go. Meet me back here in half an hour." Erol snapped, and headed towards Torn's flat. No-one answered the door. Erol remembered he still had his key, and went inside. The flat was a mess, as if someone had been looking for something in a hurry. Torn came out of the bedroom, dragging a bag, and not wearing uniform.

"Erol. What are you doing here?" Torn asked, shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Erol replied bluntly.

"I'm leaving the KG." Torn said. "I disagree with it."

"You could've told me." Erol said. "Is it because you're a member of the underground?"

"Yes." Torn replied. "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"I'm going to arrest you." Erol said.

"Why? How am I any different from those men you killed?" Torn asked.

"I DIDN'T LOVE EITHER OF THOSE MEN." Erol yelled.

"What?" Torn asked.

"I love you." Erol replied, and took a step closer.

"Erol..." Torn said. Erol placed his hands on Torn's shoulders, and golden eyes stared into blue.

"I love you." Erol repeated in a whisper.

"I love you too." Torn said, and they kissed each other passionately. Erol knew he would not be able to arrest Torn. His feelings had gotten in the way. They were interrupted by a call from the baron.

_"Erol, I need you to go to this place. Take a patrol... it looks like that kid is arriving." _Praxis said.

"Torn... go. I can't arrest you... but if I ever catch you again I'll kill you." Erol said. "I promise."

"You wouldn't be able to." Torn said. Erol punched him on the jaw. Torn rubbed his jaw, and felt blood dripped from his lip.

"That proves I will." Erol snapped. "If I can maim you I can kill you."

"Fine." Torn said, picking up his bags. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Erol said. Torn left the flat, slamming the door behind him. Erol sighed. He had better get on with this job – finding some kid for the dark warrior program.

-----------

Erol met his troops, and they headed to where the kid was. The kid was already there, with some sort of rabid orange rodent.

"There he is." Erol said, and beckoned for his troops to follow him. The rat ran away, and Erol looked at the kid. He looked scared of him and the Krimzon Guards. Erol smiled. People should be afraid of him. Especially the underground. Especially Torn.

**Well, that's it. The ends a bit short but it's all I could think of. Review please!**


End file.
